


【触手x无惨】触动

by moumiao



Category: Tentacle - Fandom, pwp - Fandom, 触手 - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga), 鬼灭之刃, 鬼舞辻无惨 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, 捆绑, 束缚, 蒙眼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moumiao/pseuds/moumiao
Summary: 无惨在大型裁员后发生的事无惨的无惨    【男体注意】被触手捆住按在地板上疯狂摩擦，不给骄傲的鬼王留一点面子（当然无惨也有爽到）6K车脑洞大开 有私设 （给您递上一瓶营养快乐，祝阅读愉快





	【触手x无惨】触动

行灯暖黄的灯光明明暗暗，在鬼舞辻无惨白皙的下颌上浅浅勾勒出一条温润的轮廓。空气中的血腥味渐渐散去，仿佛之前的一切从未发生。无惨不紧不慢地走在日式长廊中，控制着面前的云纹移门静静地开合。

一位歌伎拨弄着三味线，偶尔弹奏出清朗雅致的几声，远远地，听不真切。

错落的房间，曲折的走廊，宛如优雅精致的迷宫，稍有不慎，就会困住来客的方向感，困住来客的侥幸心与不敬之意。这是天然的威严，也是全方位的压迫。

房间中大都铺着榻榻米，草席织就，需通风散气晒太阳除霉，所以无惨并不常至。灯火逐渐少了，只有三三两两的行灯立在地上，点亮昏黑深邃的建筑。四围渐渐静谧，一种异样的威胁感浮现在无惨的心头。无惨用灰蓝色的指甲轻轻摩擦了一下指腹，止住脚步，停在面前松纹移门前。空气格外凝重，静寂无声。连月光都无法进入此处。

无惨眯了眯眼睛，不怒自威道：“给我出来。”

仍是一片静默。

“哗——”移门被无惨操控着迅速向两边拉开。房间里只有四盏地灯立在四个角落，发出熹微的灯光，大片区域都被黑暗吞噬，看不分明。无惨甫一踏上房中的榻榻米，身后的移门就“啪”地一声，突然合上，甚至脱离了无惨的控制。移门上传来轻微的摩擦声，无惨迅速回头，只见一根墨绿的东西盘踞在米白的纸门上，蠕动摇晃。

“谁允许你动了。”无惨冷冷地开口道。同时一攥右手，企图舍弃这个叛逆的棋子，使其爆体而亡。料想中的血液喷溅并没有发生，反倒像是刺激了那东西，数根一齐向无惨伸来——  
无惨以手为爪主动迎击，杀意裹挟着劲风，瞬间将其全部砍断。无惨警惕地观察着周围，将自己女性的躯体转为男性，便于更灵敏地闪躲与调动肌肉，从而造成更大的伤害。

仅片刻工夫，被割断的部分触手就重新长在了一起，具有了活力。无惨用指甲划破手指，猛地一甩手，将自己鬼气浓度极高的血液撒在黑暗中蠢蠢欲动的东西上。霎时，数十根触手猛长，疯狂扭曲挥动着，在纸门上投下可怖的阴影。

“掂量一下自己的斤两吧，是受不住浓度这么高的我的血液的。到此为止了。”无惨舔掉指尖的残血，默默地看着触手蜷缩舒张。

！！！

两根触手蓦地缠上了无惨的脚腕，并迅速沿腿爬上，缠绕住了无惨。一种让所有鬼都战栗惮虑的感觉顺着被缠绕的地方传向无惨的脑中——阳光！

怎么会有阳光？！难道是因为通风换气时能受到阳光，一直隐匿在此处生长的植物吗，所以它才具有阳光的威慑力。但又为何会不受我血液的控制……无惨心里一惊，紧张感久违地笼罩在他的心头。他的双脚被触手缠住的地方，仿佛是被暴露在薄薄云层后的日光一样，叫他动弹不得。无惨不能直接靠近，只能凭借指风划断那跃跃欲试的触手，但效果甚微。在之前血液的刺激下，触手扑面而来，无惨左支右绌，不小心漏出破绽，被一根粗壮的触手圈住了喉咙。

濒临死亡的威胁感和恐惧感吞噬着无惨，他紧张地咽了口口水，冷汗爬上了他的额角。然而触手并没有像他想象的那样越勒越紧，置他于死地，只是圈住，利用阳光对鬼的天然压制，带给他一种不可忽视的存在与胁迫。触手轻轻摩擦着无惨脖颈的白色皮肤，温柔中带着强硬，不禁引起了无惨的阵阵战栗。同时，数根触手缠上了无惨的胸腹和手腕，进一步禁锢住了他的行动。

由女性体貌变成男性后，和服不再合身，束胸带变得宽松，振袖前衽也有些松垮。几根纤细的触手顺势伸进了无惨的衣襟。虽然体积很小，无惨仍能清晰地感受到触手在衣服上蜿蜒游动的感觉。触手在他的腰间摩挲，一点点地解着衣服里的绑带。

“你这低等的东西，给我松开！”无惨意识到触手不杀死他的用意了，但自己堂堂一鬼王，哪个鬼月看到他不是忌惮胆颤，乖乖臣服跪拜，岂能受这种畜生的染指！顿时他怒发冲冠，面若冰霜，猩红的眼瞳直直瞪向触手，脸颊上都暴起了青筋。无惨的四肢用力挣扎着，奋力以指尖划开一条条邻近的触手。触手顿了顿，继而全面袭来，将无惨的手腕捆了个严实。接着更是把他抬起，托着腰肢和腿弯，将无惨悬在了空中，任凭他的脚尖再怎么努力，也无法触及地面。

“你！罪该万……唔——” 无惨恼怒地血气上涌，张嘴还没说完一句话，就被一条根瘤状的触手堵住了嘴，无法发出完整的声音，只能含混不清地呜呜咽咽。他愤恨地用力咬上嘴中的异物，却不曾想那被咬的创口中，竟流出了些许香甜的汁液。接触汁液后，无惨便感觉到一阵晕眩，身体也顿时难以动弹，视野中，朵朵绮丽美艳的花儿浮在空中，竞相开放。“这味道……是……珠世！那个贱人！惑血·视觉梦幻之香，珠世的血鬼术，怎会在这个触手中？！”无惨屏住了呼吸，大脑飞速运转着。“也许……这是珠世当年为逃脱我血液的束缚，造出的试验品，所以汁液中仍存留着她的术法，并有不被我的血液控制的能力。那个麻烦的女人。”无惨闭紧了眼，眼珠不甘地打转，一定要，找个机会离开这里。

紧缚着的丸带簌簌发出的轻响，原本背后的角出结散落开来，黑底金纹，半缭半绕地挂在数根横斜逸出的触手间。无惨一个激灵，不知何时，这碍事的东西竟然已经扯开了带缔、解开了丸带。不过腰间紧绷一天的滞涩感终于结束，无惨轻轻地长叹一口气。还没等他缓过神来，几根触手就左右一拉，扯开了黑色的中振袖。“唔！……唔！”无惨扑腾双腿，扭动着腰肢，企图躲过触手的触碰，然而都是徒劳。

墨绿纤细的触手轻轻划过无惨的下巴，接着沿着纯白的长襦绊的领口滑行，一寸寸地挑开，露出无惨那脆弱的脖颈和平直凸出的锁骨。由于羞恼的缘故，无惨颈边洁白的皮肤透出淡淡的绯红，清冷之中平添了几分诱惑。暖黄的灯光从地灯中发出，熏染了一室静谧。唯有紧张不自然的低微呼吸声、布料的摩挲声悄然作响。触手的动作在灯光的映照下，化作细碎的阴影在无惨身上前前后后地移动。圆润的肩头，松垮的雪白束胸带，微微有肌肉轮廓的腹部，触手慢慢地脱着无惨的长襦绊，像刻意放慢动作一般，一点点地显露出他那光洁无瑕的皮肤，给以无惨望不见头的折磨。

无惨被堵住了嘴，话语都无法完整清晰地说出，动作一大还会使它流出汁液，进一步限制自己的行动，任其摆布。无惨只能眼睁睁地看着那根下作的东西拉去自己女体状态下为了整体着装的美感而绑的束胸带，使自己被迫暴露出整个胸膛。两个褐色的乳头挺立在平坦的胸前，随无惨的呼吸上下起伏，轻轻颤动。左右两根触手从他胸口上方破风而下，精准地抽打在无惨的乳尖，瞬间留下了两条浅淡的红痕。“唔！”无惨身体一震，没有防备地惊叫出声。随后意识到自己的失态，捏紧了拳头。触手再一次抽下，将周围的乳晕打得微微肿起，艳红挺立，在雪白的胸膛上格外显眼。无惨忍住喉间的呻吟，闭紧了眼睛，只留下浓密挺翘的眼睫毛不自然地抖动。

触手没有就此停下，而是换了方式，分出数条细小的，一齐在他的乳晕处摩擦，打着旋儿；不时快速地用力蹭过乳尖，照顾个周全。“嗯唔……啊……啊……”先前被抽过的地方如今又遭受要命的摩擦，刺痛中带着麻痒，继而转为了快感，一阵阵地从胸口被搓弄的地方传来，避无可避，刺激得无惨忍不住断断续续地低吟，腰肢随触手的摩擦难耐地扭动，像是在躲避玩弄，又像是在迎上去祈求得到更进一步的享受。

“唔……咳咳……哈啊……哈啊”堵在口中的东西退了出去，黏连着无惨口中的津液，表面湿漉漉的，拉出了几条长长的银丝。无惨被呛了一下，大口呼吸着空气。那变态东西还在变着法儿的玩弄自己的胸口，无惨绷紧了身体，咬着唇，从齿缝间急促地吐息。“无聊的东西……给我滚开！”无惨怒斥道，但因承受着身体上传来的快感，忍得他眼尾泛红，脖颈连到胸口，都透着情欲的淡红，平日里鬼王发怒时的威严清高荡然无存，冰冷的话语反倒增添了几分无助和脆弱，像是他所有的斥责都是强撑的高傲与虚张声势。

脚腕上的触手动了。从紧缚脚踝变为在足袋搭扣处逡巡，并一颗颗地解开，脱下了无惨的足袋。接着又顺着无惨精瘦的小腿缓缓爬上，蹭过膝盖，绕上腿弯，再攀上大腿，若有若无地在他的腿根撩动摩擦。经这么一动，黑色的振袖上下大敞，只有一部分挂在无惨被反绑的手臂的臂弯，无惨全身仅剩下洁白的长襦绊还欲掩未掩地盖在他的下半身，柔软清透的布料掩盖不住触手游动时的形状，也勾勒出无惨勃起时的轮廓，甚至已有一小部分被无惨前端流出的体液润湿，显得清纯又淫靡。

触手挑开无惨最后的遮盖，紫红挺立的性器暴露在暖黄的灯光下，前端的小口渗出的前列腺液在灯火照射下微微反光。青筋搏动，彰示着无惨身体最诚实的兴奋。触手缠绕上根部，上上下下地反复套弄起来。无惨的喘息声瞬间大了几分，喉间抑制不住的呻吟断断续续，呼吸也紧张地发乱。脑后的触手将落在一旁的丸带拾了起来，黑底金纹，搭在无惨的眼前，在脑后收住，蒙住了无惨的眼睛。视觉被剥夺后，触觉和听觉变得更为敏锐。无惨听见了自己不成调的丢人的喘息，听见了数根触手在自己皮肤上摩擦划过发出的声响，还听见了……触手沾着自己的前列腺液套弄抚慰时发出的暧昧水声。细小的触手在自己性器的青筋上搓弄拨弹，在冠状沟和系带处高频快速地刮擦，这样的多个敏感带的针对性刺激，无惨感到下身舒爽得不行，耳畔轰轰作响，已有了些许耳鸣。快感从体内的细胞中揭竿而起，顺着血流大张旗鼓地来到大脑，拖着神经中枢一起沉沦在持续绵长的感官刺激里。

“嗯……哈啊……哈啊……放开……”无惨蜷缩着脚趾，拔高了呻吟，被触手力道适中的抚慰折磨地有些失焦。可他嘴上说着拒绝，身体却是在无意识地挺胯，配合着触手的动作，追求更多的快感。

正当无惨快要有了释放的念头时，触手却开始放缓了动作，从阴茎上退开，转而不紧不慢地轻轻揉捏起无惨的囊袋。之前还激烈的动作一下子平缓下来，无惨被吊得不上不下的，既想要又不愿表现得过于明显直白，只能难耐地咬着唇，鼻腔中发出不满的音调，挺起前胸蹭向柔韧的触手。

一丝香气钻入了无惨的鼻子，甘甜轻柔，像是魅魔的引诱。无惨无意识地又吸了一口，总觉得这股味道似曾相识。蹙着眉回忆片刻，猛地警铃大作！！这是珠世的能力，惑血·白日的魔香！碰到这该死的触手，真是倒霉透了。无惨闭紧了嘴，生怕再泄露出什么难堪的话语。

蛰伏在无惨下身周围的触手又蠢蠢欲动了，剐蹭过无惨流着前列腺液的小孔，爽得无惨的下体不自觉地弹跳了几下，颜色更深了几分。触手轮番上场，哪怕无惨的柱身是在上下轻微地晃动，也能准确地袭上无惨脆弱敏感的尿道口。“嗯啊……快点……还要……”无惨的脑袋昏昏沉沉，一句句饱含情欲的呻吟脱口而出。用力地喘了几声后，无惨才反应过来自己刚喊了些什么，羞恼地攥住拳头，嘴唇被咬得渗出了血印。都怪那个味道！闻到之后便会使大脑机能下降，无法……守住秘密。一想到自己是守住这样的“秘密”，无惨恨不得把这触手碎尸万段。

触手却像是听懂了无惨的请求，瞬间就回到了之前的频率，上下齐动，将无惨的双乳蹂躏地更加红艳，在空气中颤颤巍巍地挺立，下身也硬到极点，流出来的清亮透明的液体濡湿了毛发。“啊……再快些……要到了——”无惨被刺激地摇着脑袋，再怎么咬唇也根本抑制不了喉间的呻吟。而后便屏住了呼吸，绷紧小腹，身体向内蜷缩，射了出来。酥麻感由下身向外辐射及全身，疲惫与无力感接踵而至。无惨软着腿，依靠着触手的支撑，急促地喘气，慢慢平复呼吸。

触手缓缓松开对无惨的束缚，把他放到了榻榻米上。发绳不小心被拉扯了一下，绳子崩裂，金黄的珠子零乱地打在墙壁上，叮叮当当，映着暖黄的灯光与软倒在地的无惨，反弹进了黑暗中，滚了一地，只有玫红色的流苏徐徐落在无惨的周围。触手蜿蜒而来，卷去了溅落在无惨身上的微凉的精液，吸收殆尽。像是补充了能量一样，舞动着，又粗了几分。

没有了发绳的捆绑，无惨柔软的长发铺了一背，黝黑亮丽，映衬着他因见不得太阳而苍白的皮肤与触手捆缚后留下的几道红痕，显得妖娆而又脆弱。无惨仍在调节着呼吸压下体内的余韵，背部的肌肉有节奏地轻微拉伸着，几缕顺滑的发丝在蝴蝶骨的凸出上停留片刻后，便振翅而下，悠悠荡荡地落在黄绿色的榻榻米上。静谧的房间中，无惨的呼吸声格外明显。细听起来，远处还能传来三味线声，靡靡地弹奏着亡国之音。

无惨软着身体，视线里一片灰暗。触手又不知餍足地触碰着他的身体，从脚踝到髋骨，从下巴到脊背。高潮后的皮肤仿佛分外敏感，随便碰哪儿都能带出一小串电流，使他兴奋。触手缠住了无惨的肢体，半强迫半固定地将他摆成了跪趴的姿势。“你……竟敢如此！”鬼王岂能随意下跪！还是……对着这种变态东西！无惨心中把触手恨穿了一个洞，不甘与屈辱沉重地压在心坎。要不是自己没有与那阳光对抗的力量，早就将它，还有可恨的珠世折磨致死！无惨的喉间发出嗬嗬的响声，青筋暴起，指甲猛长，甚至划破了榻榻米上的蔺草，散发出草的清香。

触手可完全不理会无惨内心的憋屈愤懑，绑牢后便慢慢从无惨的脊柱骨一路揉捏到了尾骨，用力恰到好处，从上到下的酥麻弄得无惨腰部一软，要不是有触手撑住，兴许已经倒在了地上。臀缝间一根触手正不知好歹地磨蹭着，并逐渐向深处溜去，开始在会阴出按压。“嘶——”无惨从未想到自己的会阴也会产生感觉，被触手探索身体让他内心深处又痛恨又隐隐期待。

触手分泌出了些液体，包裹在上头，湿哒哒地涂在了无惨的肛周。一根手指粗细的触手就着液体的润滑，插了进去。“什么——”无惨没有防备地惊叫了一声，被插入时的异物感和少许的疼痛感让他无所适从，不由得夹紧了臀部，试图挤走不速之客。触手不甘示弱地向里探索，体外的也配合地绕上了无惨的阴茎，缠紧套弄起来。无惨被前面产生的刺激分散了注意力，后穴也不再那么紧缩。内部的那根进入的长度不多，变着角度在无惨的肠壁上按压起来。

“啊……”一丝酸胀的爽感从身体深处传来，不似之前射精时的感觉，但更加让他欲罢不能。触手找到地方后，就开始变本加厉地摩擦按压前列腺附近的内壁，时而猛烈时而轻缓，与抚慰性器的触手保持同一节奏，前后夹击地刺激着无惨的敏感带。无惨爽的仰起了头，急促地呼吸着，跪在地上的膝盖都在微微颤抖。触手从无惨的穴中抽出，液体也藕断丝连地带出了一根，仿佛有些恋恋不舍。穴口在抽插下更有了几分血色，一张一翕地吐着被插到泛白的润滑液，极为淫靡。

两根触手一起插了进去。尽管已有了简略的扩张，但这粗度还是让无惨痛的一窒，呼吸都变得轻浅了。触手停在原处等待无惨的适应与接纳，等到排斥反应不那么强烈时，再动。

脑后的触手松开了无惨的蒙眼布，无惨闭了一会儿眼睛，才慢慢睁开眼，看向四周。自己被墨绿的触手捆了个严实，手腕上甚至都有了些勒痕……无惨低头看向躯干，看见自己的前端在触手的玩弄下傲然挺立着，马眼出还流出了些前列腺液；再往下又看见自己被两根东西插进了身体内部……视觉冲击带来的耻意让他不禁收缩内壁，摇头呜咽着拒绝。那两根触手却又开始了动作，每一次抽插都斜蹭过前列腺附近，发出咕啾咕啾的交合声。“嗯啊——哈啊……不要……”一阵又一阵的快感在下腹部堆积，每插一次都使无惨感觉更爽。被性欲和快感支配的他手足无措，只能被一浪高过一浪的刺激兴奋地两股战战，眼神失焦，前半身无力地低伏，不经意中让臀部翘得更高，穴口暴露，更方便触手的亵渎。

意识浮沉间，无惨再一次闻到了那魔香。他还没来得及反抗，一串呻吟就从口中夺门而出。“快点……啊——还要……”这甜腻色情的声音完全不像是自己发出来的，那可是烟花之地的妓女勾引客人时才有的腔调。无惨残存的理智拉扯回他的意识，艰难地做着比较。气味渐渐浓郁，无惨被迫沉浸其中，保不住自己的“秘密”。“再用……用力些……前面也要……”无惨红着眼眶，朱唇轻启，倾吐真言。只是因为被顶地身体摇晃，以至于话语都支离破碎，不成整句。膝盖被蹭得生疼，小腿的部分皮肤也被压上了蔺草编织后的纹路。无惨不知道自己被玩弄了多久，只觉得自己的身体逐渐变软，穴口还有液体随动作而带出，沿着腿根向下滑去。

“呀……”无惨声调提高，绵长的快感从小腹一下子传到了四肢百骸，阴茎颤抖了两下，射出了股股液体。他沉浸在高潮后全身的酥麻中，半阖眼睛喘着粗气，连脚趾都勾紧了，穴口阵阵痉挛，不受控制地收缩着 。他无力地趴在了地上，连跪姿都没法撑住，头发披散了一地。疲惫脱力的感觉如潮水一般向无惨涌来，无惨喘息着，渐渐被体内的这种酥软感带入了梦乡……

惊鹿在石头上发出一声声清脆的敲击，水流潺潺，虫鸟啾唧。

无惨再次醒来时，自己竟已在庭院前。清朗的月光柔柔地照在池塘中，微风轻拂，林叶飒飒。足袋，襦绊，振袖，带缔……整套的和服也服帖地穿在了自己的身上，看上去无半分的失礼与不妥。无惨都要觉得之前仅是做了一场不入流的旎梦。

只是自己头发披肩及腰，手中多了一颗金黄色的圆珠——那是之前发带上的饰物。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您看完！可以点个小红心吗（卑微
> 
> 关于和服的部分是去度娘的，再结合动画26集原场面。本人对服装没有深入地了解，有问题的话还请指出。
> 
> 对不起珠世小姐，把您的能力用在了奇奇怪怪的方面


End file.
